Chiyo Kuchiki
Chiyo Kuchiki is a lower class noblewoman and servant of the Kuchiki Clan. She was formerly the personal servant of Rukia Kuchiki, and has served within the Clan for roughly four centuries. Appearance Chiyo is a petite woman with a pale complexion. She has light freckles across her face, just resting below a set of brown eyes and short, copper-colored hair that is tied up by an emerald-encrusted hairtie. She wears a modified Shihakushō, with the sleeves rolled up by ribbons which are tied over her shoulders and connect at the back. Along with this simple attire is the presence of tekkō gloves that stretches past her elbows, always kept in pristine condition as she works. More often than naught, a cheerful smile can be seen on her face. Personality Chiyo is best described as an optimist. She always strives to see the good side of things, though this doesn't mean she isn't aware of the bad side of people and situations. Wherever she goes, a smile can be seen on her face. To her, something as contagious and uplifting like happiness should be shared. And if a smile was all it took, then she would gladly smile for the rest of her life. That being said, she isn't impervious to dreary emotions, and can be described as moody when she's upset. Another thing is that she's oddly clumsy and ditzy if something is on her mind, yet if questioned, would deny it and retain an overly cheerful demeanor that would deflate as soon as she's alone. Chiyo isn't the type of person who wanted to burden her troubles and worries on to others, a trait that she shared with her master. While she may usually be optimistic, Chiyo is also mindful of other people and usually knows when to be respectful or reign in her cheerfulness to match the mood. She's a rather empathetic individual, and because of that, tries her best to reach out and help others. History Not much can be said about Chiyo's past, other than she was first conceived into the Clan roughly four centuries ago. As an offspring from a lesser branch of the Clan, Chiyo is still considered her noble—only around commoners, that is. Within the Clan, she works as a simple maid for the higher nobles. She had been raised as such, and as of now, does not question her duties. It's no secret that she enjoys what she does. After Rukia Kuchiki was inaugurated into the Clan after Ryoma's death, Chiyo was assigned to be her personal maid. She was the one who encouraged Rukia to try to appear more confident, and has always been there for her when she needed it. As such, the two quickly bonded. However, despite their closeness, Chiyo still prefers to address Rukia as "Rukia-sama," much to Rukia's chagrin. Chiyo was the one who looked after her, and was perhaps the one who knew her best. She had been the one there during Rukia's confrontation with Iruma, and had been the one to see Rukia off as she left prior to the first Seraphim Invasion. In the three years after the war, Chiyo still works as a maid to the Kuchiki Clan. She hasn't changed much in that span. However, she makes sure to visit the Memorial Monument and graves at least once a week to pay her respects to the ones lost during the war. Powers and Abilities Culinary Expert: From her time within the Clan, Chiyo has proven herself to be a skilled chef. By her own standards, however, she has a long way to go before considering herself an equal amongst the Clan's finest chefs. Nevertheless, Rukia enjoys the sweets offered by Chiyo. Time Management Master: No matter how many chores she has to juggle, Chiyo always finds a way to manage her time successfully. No matter how tedious or lengthy a task may be, Chiyo almost always finishes it in record time. Sometimes, it seems that she actually likes doing chores. Kaidō Practitioner: Chiyo is able to use Kaidō, something that she had self-taught herself after witnessing the brutal fight between Rukia and Ayumi Kuchiki. However, as a healer, Chiyo is much more capable with bandaging wounds and stitching them together. Chappy Master: After being exposed to Rukia's rabbit-like drawings, Chiyo has learned the secrets in drawing the cute bunnies herself. Nowadays, it's the only thing she can draw reasonably well. However, her skill in the art isn't quite on par with the late Rukia's. Statistics Trivia * Chiyo was a minor character in The Death Save the Strawberry, a novel that was co-authored by Tite Kubo and Makoto Matsuraba. She was the personal servant to Rukia, and was the one who urged her to shorten her hair. Quotes * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "You don't have to go." * (To Rukia Kuchiki) “You’re not seeking strength just for the sake of revenge, against Iruma, are you? Please don’t do this, Rukia-sama… It’s barbaric. It’s a dark road to trek. Please… Promise me. Promise me that the strength you seek is for something--anything other than revenge." Category:Seireitei Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:NPC